This study investigates the presence of oxidative stress and antioxidant status in chronic pancreatitis patients as comopared to healthy age and sex matched controls. Oxidative stress is being measured by urinary thiobarbituric acid substances. Urinary nitrates are also being measured. Serum concentrations of vitamin E, betacarotene, vitamin C, and selenium are being used as measures of antioxidant status.